Good Night No More tears
by StopTheMadness
Summary: Edward left, Bella went a bit crazy and got changed. When the Cullen's stumble across Bella and her new coven what will happen.But somthing is wrong very wrong, And that is her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey I have been wanting to write this story for about 16 hours haha, it might be a 1 or 2 shot maybe 3 if it goes for longer then that I will be surprised! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**EPOV**

I was following my family lazily around Seattle, we just moved back to forks. Forks, I sighed it's been around 259 years since we left Bella. Time means nothing anymore, I'm dead inside. I'm nothing without her. I heard a scream, I ran up to the rest of my family, It was very dark at least 11 PM we heard another scream and the scent of human blood filled our senses, I looked at Carlisle. _Let's go check it out,_ he thought I nodded and look at the rest of my family, "let's go" I whispered.

We ran in the direction of the blood, we turned down many streets until we turned down into an ally way, five vampires were closing in on about 8 humans, not counting the two already on the ground burning from the venom. The lead vampire, a female with brown hair to her waist jumped on one of the humans and bit into the humans side and tossed him aside, they continued to do this until all the humans were on the ground, unable to move, they went back to feed, They made a huge mess blood covered the walls and the ground, all five vampires were covered in blood also.

When all the humans were dead the lead vampire rose lifted her head to the sky. I couldn't see her face. She started to laugh, an evil cackling laugh. The other vampires rose and started to laugh also.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family" Carlisle said stepping forward; a blond male snapped his head around to meet Carlisle eyes. Carlisle took a few more steps forward. The male's blonde hair was streaked in blood, he had bright crimson eyes and his shirt was torn to expose his chest, a small growl came from him mouth.

"Who is your coven's leader?" Carlisle asked taking another small step forward.

"I am" It wasn't the blonde male who spoke but the brunette, she turned around slowly, and I saw her face, It was Bella, My beautiful Bella. She walked up to Carlisle; she was almost as tall as him. Their faces were about 10 cm apart, a fierce snarl came from her lips, her teeth were beared and she was growling and snarling at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, come here" Esme said trying to sound calm, but there was fear in her voice. Bella looked at Esme and walked up to her; she snarled at Esme then said. "Are you afraid of me Esme?" she spoke quietly "are you afraid Esme? Are you!?" she yelled.

"Yes" Esme whispered. Bella stepped back and laughed the rest of her coven joined in she stopped and her coven stopped laughing, she looked serious now "Good" she said. She started to walk back to her coven, but I spoke.

"Bella, wait!" I called out. She turned around again teeth bared. "I'm sorry" I said, It's all I could think of to say.

"Oh he's sorry!" she yelled "He's sorry! He's sorry! He's sorry!" she yelled over and over she was clutching her head shaking it "He's sorry, He's sorry!" she was coming closer but she wasn't walking, it was like she was floating " Sorry my ass! The only way you know how to treat women is like treating them like trash! When you're the trash! And that's gonna stop!" she came up to me and waved her hand sending me flying into the ally wall she came over to me and kicked me sending me into another wall. "B, stop, he isn't worth it" the blond male came up and put his arm around his waist. Another fierce growl came from her lips. "Could you come around some time, Bella?" Carlisle asked. "You still live in that house?" she asked "Yes" Carlisle responded.

"Maybe we could come over, Hey Frost! What's we doing the next few days?!" she yelled over to a female vampire who had black hair with a streak of blue in it. "Nothing I think" Frost yelled back.

"See you later" Bella said waving; they all jumped onto a building and started to run. I looked at all the bodies on the ground. "What should we do about this?" I said getting up off the ground looking at all the dead humans. "Leave them, the police will find them, let's go son" he said coming over to me.

xXxX Time warp 2 days xXxX

**EPOV**

We were sitting around the house when there was a knock at the door. Carlisle got up and went to open it. He came back with Bella and her coven.

"Please take a seat." Carlisle said gesturing to the empty seats. They all took a seat I looked at each vampire. The one called Frost had her arm around a male with red hair, large lips and a square-ish face. The blond had his arm around Bella; I almost growled at this, his blond hair was messy, by the look of his body he worked out when he was human. He carried a flute in his other hand, I had no idea what that was about. The last vampire was a male, with dirty blond dreadlocks down to his waist; his eyes were large and innocent looking.

"Welcome, May I asked for your names?"

"Sure!" Bella exclaimed. "Well this is Daniel, but we call him Dan," She said gesturing to the blond next to her, He just nodded. "This is Frost" she said and the female with the black hair nodded "and her mate Fredrick." The redhead just glared. "And this throw in is Raphael" she said and the one with the Dreads didn't move. "It's very nice to see you again Bella" Esme said. Bella scoffed. "Rigghhtt" she said sarcastically "No really Bella we missed you" Rosalie said.

Bella got up "you missed me! Whoa! Queen Bitch can _feel_ isn't this a surprise!" She yelled.

"You have _no _idea how _hard_ my life has been since you left me!" She yelled. "You think you had a hard change! You're so torn because you can't have _kids_ so what! Look at this!" she look off her jacket her arms were covered in scars crescent shape scares. "B, chill" Daniel said I noticed he had a Swedish accent

"Kill. Will. Mill" Frost said "Lil, dill."Bella said joining in, they all started to laugh. I looked at the rest of my family they looked worried, slightly frightened. Bella sat back down.

"Do you have any powers?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yes" Bella said nodding furiously. Without warning they all got up and glided their way out the back door, we all followed. They were all standing waiting for us. Their red eyes impatient.

"Frost show them your power" she said

"No, I don't wanna go first! You go first!" she yelled

"Show them you're fucking powers or I'll burn you right now!" she yelled coming closer to Frost,

"I'd love to see you try" Frost said grinning.

"Don't test me Frost, just show your powers, now!" she yelled.

"Fine" Frost said smirking. They seem to enjoy fighting.

Slowly Frost raised her hands and ice cold wind started to blow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading, if you have any suggestions for my story, feel free to share!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if i did Breaking dawn would of ended better, But i **_**do**_** own Daniel and Fredrick. **

**EPOV**

Ice cold wind bellowed and whistled. Snow started to fall and ice shards fell from the sky, Frost's hair was blowing all around her and she was laughing. Then it all stoped.

"Yeah that's about it really" Bella said "She can also know your past with a single touch or with a personal object, but she could do that when she was human so . . ."

"Raphael" she said.

"Yes" he answered in a thick French accent.

"Show you power" she said

He took a step forward. And held his hand out to Emmett and said "You're in pain. Unbearable pain, a thousand times worse than when you were changing" Emmett was on the ground screaming. He then lowered his hand and Emmett got back up.

"Okay, Fredrick you're up next"

Fredrick stepped forward his hair waving around his head, he stomped his foot on the ground and a large chunk of earth came up he replaced it.

"Okay, Dan babe show em' what you got" Dan stepped away from Bella and started to float, hovering he waved his hand and sent a tree flying into another one, the power to move things with his mind.

"And what about you Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I was getting to that!" she snapped.

Dan lowered and went back to Bella.

"I don't need to show you my powers. You just saw them all, I can copy powers" she said simply as if were nothing.

"Right, how were you changed?"

Bella sat down on the grass and the rest of her coven joined her.

"Victoria changed me. Then i changed the rest."

"Best. Chest, test" Frost sang "Vest, lest, arrest" Bella sang they all laughed.

"Bella, why did you choose the diet of human blood?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm a vampire" she shrugged "I tried animal blood, didn't like it too much"

"Okay, were you all from?" Carlisle asked. He seemed slightly hurt about Bella's choice.

"Dan, and Fredrick are Brothers from Sweden, Raphael is some throw in from France and Frost is from-"

"I can speak for myself! Thank you very much!" Frost snapped.

"Fine then!" Bella yelled.

"I'm from. . . America" she gasped.

"You're an idiot" Bella muttered.

"Am not!" Frost yelled

"Am too!" Bella yelled back.

"Am not!"

"Shut up! Before I burn you to ashes!" They all laughed.

"I'm bored." Bella sighed. "I agree" Dan said.

"Let's go hunting?"

"Bella wait, if you keep doing that the Volturi will step in." They all laughed in my face.

"Yeah, they won't, trust me they tried and they left." She laughed. This is big, they tried to kill them and they failed. They gave up. Wow.

"Well we are going to go hunting, if any of you wish to join us, feel free to do so." She said half smiling, half bearing her teeth. "I will come." I said, I wanted to look after her.

"Okay meet you uhh . . . just follow our scent." She said and they ran off.

"I just want to make sure they don't get in too much trouble." I said before any of them could talk.

"Okay, son, just be careful."

OoOoOoOo

I was running through the forest following Bella's scent when the trail just stopped. I looked around franticly then Bella's coven came into view, Raphael tapped his foot twice and there was rock and earth up to my knees i tried to move but couldn't.

"Where's Bella?" I asked

"Somewhere" Frost said smiling.

"Do you know where?" I asked uncertain and not wanting to say the wrong thing

"Yes" she said smirking.

"And where would that be?" i asked

"That's none of your concern." Frost said smirking. She walked up to me and went behind me touched my hair. "Ow! That burns! But i like the eyes" she said tracing under my eyes. I took a snap at her.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Fredrick snapped. He had a stronger Swedish accent then Daniel. He pulled her away from me and held her protectively. I tried to move again, and failed. Raphael and Daniel came round and held me in place. Raphael then tapped the ground again and the holds were gone. I tried struggling it didn't work they were too strong. Bella appeared, like appeared out of thin air in front of me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" she said laughing, they all joined in.

"Did you miss me Edward?" she asked mockingly

"Yes" I answered truthfully. They just laughed. Bella then lent in as if to kiss me, but she bit my shoulder instead. Not to pull me apart, she just bit me. Then she bit me again and again all down my arm. My arm was stinging really bad from the venom.

"Frost, Fredrick, start a fire" She said without looking away from me.

"Bella don't do this. This isn't you" I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please" I whispered.

"Hmmm . . . let me think . . . uhh . . . no I want to see you burn. You see Victoria changed me, but you're the one who killed me" She took my hand and bit it.

"Bella please!!" I yelled, maybe my family could hear.

"No!" she yelled back. And then she laughed.

They were taking their time building the fire. I struggled and screamed and growled and snarled. Nothing made any difference.

Then no one was restraining me. Dan and Raphael were on the ground in front of me. I reeled back and stood with the rest of my family, noticing that the Daliah **(A/N: Not sure if that's right, just roll with it) **

Emmett and Jasper quickly restrained Bella; the rest of her coven seemed to be in a shock, seeing that many vampires, I was wondering if they were going to run.

"Let me kill him!" She screeched while wiggling in their hold. "I have to kill him!" she yelled. Then she screamed a high pitch scream.

I felt Kate use her power on Bella's coven, they were on the ground in an instant.

"Stop! What are you doing to them?!?" She yelled she then screamed, but she screamed in pain.

Emmett and Jasper let go of Bella in surprise, and she fell to the ground in pain.

"Kate, not Bella, just her coven!" I whispered to her.

_I'm not doing anything to Bella. _ She thought.

"Well stop doing it to anyone" I whispered.

Bella shot up and ran to her coven. "Is everyone okay?" she asked in a low voice. Allot of murmured yes's rang out, "You guys sure, what about you Dan. You okay babe?" she asked kissing his cheek, he nodded.

What surprised me is that she seemed to really care about her coven; i have never seen a coven of human drinking vampires getting along so well, well most of the time.

Bella shot up, "How dare you!" she yelled at Kate "how fucking dare you! You even _think_ of hurting my coven again you will be ash! You hear me!? How about a taste of your own medicine." She said and Kate was on the ground. Thrashing and screaming. Bella took a step forward and Kate screamed louder. Then it stopped, Kate was normal and Bella took a few steps back.

"Bella, This isn't you, please come back to the house, we can talk." Carlisle said , calm as ever.

Bella opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a scream. And a rawr i know comes from a bear. Bella lifted her head and smelt the air. I could smell blood, and so could she, she smiled and ran off in the direction it was coming from.

"Bella wait!" I yelled but it was too late her and her coven were gone.


	3. Chapter 3 The last light

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

**EPOV**

I followed Bella off into the forest. I could hear her coven running behind me.

When i caught up to Bella she was standing watching a bear stalk a young girl, around 16 years of age.

"Please! Please help me!" the girl shrieked at Bella. Bella jumped onto the bear and snapped its neck then walks over to the girl.

"Hello" Bella said smiling. "I'm Bella"

"L-L-L-Lilly" the girl stuttered staring at Bella's eyes she took a step back.

"Well Lilly, you see I'm a vampire, and I'm hungry, I'm so sorry about this, nothing personal." Bella said smiling and grabbed the girl and bit down on her neck. I could smell the blood.

I heard Bella's coven coming up and they stopped next to me. The girl was almost dead when Bella stoped and pulled away she had blood dripping down the side of her mouth.

"Did you save some for me B?" Daniel asked.

"No" Bella hissed "This is a special one" she said couching down and holding Lilly like a small child, Lilly started to scream. "Shhh" Bella cooed, brushing a few strands of hair from Lilly's face.

"What can she do?" Frost asked eagerly

"Shape shift" Bella answered never taking her eyes off the girl, she started to lie her down and Lilly continued screaming,

"Shhh, it's okay, the pain will be gone soon." Bella said lovely.

"Bella, why don't you bring her back to the house? Wouldn't she be more comfortable there?" I asked.

Bella looked at me sceptically, and picked the girl back up and ran back to the house, I quickly followed. I showed her to a spare room and Bella laid the girl down on the bed. The screaming was getting louder and the girl started to thrash.

"Shhh . . . It's okay" Bella cooed. Frost came into the room with a hand towel and a bowl of water. Bella started to wash away the blood on the girl's neck and face.

The water soon became discoloured.

"Well, hasn't this been exciting children." Bella said standing up to face Frost she smiled.

"Yeah it has been. But I'm thirsty" Frost pouted.

"Well you can wait!" Bella snapped.

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Wanna bet!?!" Bella said standing up to get in Frost's face.

"Girls calm down, Geez" Daniel said coming into the room, Fredrick and Raphael followed behind.

Fredrick wrapped his arms around Frost, she calmed down after that.

"Raphael, look after Lilly." Raphael nodded.

"Edward" I looked towards Bella. "I need a piece of paper and a pen." I ran out to retrieve the things she needed. I handed the paper and pen to Bella. She walked to the corner of the room and sat in the chair there. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Shush!" she hissed and closed her eyes. Her hand started to run across the page creating an image.

I went over to look she stopped drawing and what was on the page was a detailed drawing of a wolf. "Well that's no help at all!" Bella yell and scrunched up the drawing and threw it; it hit Frost.

"Did you just _throw_ something at me!?!" Frost screeched jumping up from the seat she was sitting in.

"Yes i did! You have a problem with that!?!?" Bella yelled. Frost ran at vampire speed over to Bella, straight away stood up and shoved Frost. "Get out of my face, Bitch!" Bella yelled.

"You wanna take this outside!?!" Frost yelled.

"Oh, let's go!" Bella yelled and they both ran outside, I quickly followed,

As soon as they were outside Bella jumped on Frost. I felt the presence of the rest of Bella's coven minus Raphael. I heard Daniel sigh he walked, very calmly, over to Bella and pulled her off Frost.

"Calm down, B" He whispered in her ear. Bella growled but nodded.

"I'm going hunting." And she ran off.

"Does that happen often?" I asked Fredrick.

"Yes, all the time, you get used to it" he answered in his thick Swedish accent.

Everyone went back inside Bella's coven went up to the room that held Lilly. I went for a run. I needed to get away from everyone's thoughts; I needed to clear my head.

I was running when i hit something, hard. I went flying back. I looked up to see what i ran into, It was Bella, We were in our meadow.

"Hi, Bella" I said unsure of what i should say.

"Hi," she said getting up and brushing off some dirt.

"Sorry about that"

"Good, you should be." She growled.

"Bella, do you remember this place?" I asked,

"The meadow? Sure I remember it, I remember it as the place that Victoria tortured me, and then changed me."

My vision blurred and i saw a different image i was seeing just a second ago. I saw Victoria laughing as she kicked Bella and told her terrible things. Bella's appearance was shocking both her legs were broken, and her shoulder was dislocated. A stick was stabbed into her other shoulder, Blood was falling from the wound. Although she must have been in tremendous pain, there were no tears on Bella's face, instead Bella was yelling at Victoria, telling her to kill her already. Then Victoria stepped forward and bit on Bella's neck, then all over her shoulders and down to her wrist. My vision blurred again and Bella was standing in front of me, an evil smile of her lips. I didn't think. I only acted; I kissed her, Held her to me and kissed her with everything i had in me. She didn't respond so i put more emotion into it, then the most amazing thing happened. She was kissing me back. Then she pulled away. I sensed someone behind me, I turned around and Daniel was standing there.

"Dan, please let me explain." Bella said taking a step forward.

"I knew this would happen, Just stay with your precious vegetarian." Daniel sneered and ran off.

"Dan!" Bella called out, she ran after him. I stood there staring after them.

I wasn't sure what to do, so i just ran home.

I was sitting in the living room watching T.v with Alice, Jasper and Emmett, it has been 2 hours since one of the best moments of my existence, Bella kissed me back, a baseball game was just starting when Bella's voice sung out "Oh, Edward!?"

"Yes Bella?" I responded. She came into the room and stood on the opposite side of the coffee table, I stood to great her, Then she tackled me, sending us both flying out the window she ripped off my not yet healed arm, I roared in pain and threw her off me, she jumped back on me and started to claw at me, she was dry sobbing, Emmett came and dragged her off me, and i placed my hand back in position as it started to heal itself, Bella screamed.

It was a loud ear splitting scream, Emmett let go of Bella to cover his ears and Bella fell to the ground, limp, she screamed again, high pitch and loud, she was screaming like a banshee. I went over to her cradling my healing arm. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked. She just growled at me.

I looked up to the house to see my family, plus Bella's coven, Frost walked briskly up to Bella and place her hand on Bella shoulder, She walked up to the others and i quickly followed, "Daniel left her, and she blames _you_" Frost said glaring at me.

I walked back over to the now sobbing Bella, "Bella, I'm _so_ sorry, _please_ forgive me," I begged her,

"Y-you broke me when i was human, then now, when i finely found someone, some happiness you have to ruin it, why?" she said looking up at me, her crimson eyes piercing,

"Bella, I left you to keep you safe, a wasted effort I'll admit, and i didn't _mean_ to hurt you now, and I'm sorry Bella." I said placing a hand on her shoulder,

She shook my hand off and growled at me, I got up and went back to my family. Bella got up also, and started to collect pine tree needles and broke branches from the ground and put them in a pile, It took me a while to figure out what she was doing, but when i did i said, "Is she building a fire?" I asked

"Yes, i believe so" Frost responded looking at Bella with interest.

"And you're not going to stop her from killing herself?" I asked.

"If i lost my mate, I'd do the same thing."

Bella lit the fire, the blaze started. I ran up to Bella "No wait!" I called out but it was too late, the love of my life jumped in the fire, her screams filled the air, I fell to my knees, "Bella!" I screamed, I got up and Jumped into the fire after her, and held her close, my existence ended happily, with my one and only love in my arms.

**A/N: YEAH that's right i killed them, i couldn't figure out how to end it, so i was like 'well, let's just kill them' yeah . . . might do a sequel about the rest of them E.G Frost. And i might not, Review telling me if i should or not, **** Peace**

**StopTheMadness.**


End file.
